Talk:Famous Adventurer
Given how he's long been tired and complacent with his life, I'm assuming his "Gypsy Davy" alias was just a throwback to QFG4. There's no way he could've been the actual character, right? StoneFrog 19:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Given that the titles Gypsy Davy, and Black Jack Davy predate Quest for Glory series, and are nicknames, no they are not the same. They song references I think. Even Gypsy Davy in QFG4 says its not his real name, and that he wouldn't give his real name because it would allow people to have power over him.Baggins 19:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I think Gypsy Davy and Black Jack Davy are references to the same Bob Dylan song -- "The Gypsy Laddie", in which a gypsy charms the unmarried daughter of a squire, she runs away with him and when found and confronted by her father she refuses to return home. Sounds like something F.A. would do. But the song has a number of alternative titles, including both Black Jack Davy and The Gypsy Davy (and like a hundred others ... ) Davy Jones, though, is a reference to THE Davy Jones, no doubt, however that's a little odd considering that's an idiom for the Devil. I'm gonna go through the Let's Play for his other names, but almost everything else (aside from Silvertongue, which I believe is a QfG Original Legend) is a throwback to a myth of one kind or another, isn't it? Grahamburger 21:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the song goes back before Bob Dylan, actually. But ya that's the song.Baggins 22:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::On a related note, Gypsy Davy (QFG4) is referred to as Blackjack Davy, in one line of dialogue as well.Blackjack Davy shifts his gaze between you and the fortuneteller from time to time. He obviously holds her in great respect.Baggins 20:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Famous Adventurer Unrelated to the above, I think that Famous Adventurer is a linguistic pun. "Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School" (as it was originally spelled) referred to a famous school for adventurers, or, now I am thinking about it, a school for famous adventurers. I also think that the final, definite meaning as school of the Famous Adventurer is a most recent retcon. MoffRebusMy Talk 23:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Actually its been Famous Adventurer's (as in 's not s') Correspondence School since the original Hero's Quest manualhttp://www.sierrahelp.com/Documents/Misc/Heros_Quest_-_FACS.pdf. It has originally been singular adventurer, not plural on the manual cover. Although strangely while the title is on the cover of the Hero's Quest, QFG, and QFG2 manuals, Famous Adventurers' appears inside the manual (implying plural). However, yes it can be argued that it has always been referred singular Adventurer's since the beginning. Then by QFG3 you have Famous Explorer, calling himself F.E. (no idea if F.A. and F.E. are intended to be the same person or not).Baggins 11:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: If they're not supposed to be the same person, they sure have similar personalities. Grahamburger 17:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There is a running joke about other Famous schools, like Famous Progammer's, etc.Baggins 17:20, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Here is another Famous, rather Infamous individual, "Infamous Filcher's Handbook for Sneaks and Swindlers".(QFG3)